For centuries, sheets and films have been formed by depositing fibrous material and forming bonds between the deposited fibers. One typical example uses water to make paper in a pulp slurry (screening) method. The same basic pulp slurry method is still widely used to make paper today. Paper made by the pulp slurry method generally causes cellulose fibers derived from wood, for example, to interlock and then bonds fibers together using a binder (strengthening agent (such as starch glue, water-based resin)).
Due to environmental concerns and the demand for effective use of resources, many efforts have been made to recycle recovered paper. For example, PTL 1 describes a relatively small-scale paper manufacturing apparatus for making recycled paper from a slurry of recovered paper pulp. This apparatus creates a suspension of recovered paper pulp in water, screens the pulp suspension to form sheets, and then dries the sheets to produce recycled paper.